


Waking the Beast

by Inmonitorlight



Series: Prince Charming and the Corporate Heir (NSFW extras) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmonitorlight/pseuds/Inmonitorlight
Summary: Zen has been led to believe that deep down, all men are wolves, but luring out the beast residing in Jumin is proving itself to be more difficult than he thought.(This little NSFW adventure takes place before the last two chapters of Drunken Premonition, but it can be read as a standalone piece)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Series: Prince Charming and the Corporate Heir (NSFW extras) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020040
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far you probably already noticed the rating, but I'm adding a little disclaimer anyway. While the first fic of this series was safe for teens and up, this extra is going to be all adult content, so please turn back if you're under 18 or don't enjoy smut.

The first time Zen tried to move beyond kissing, Jumin caught his wrist, firmly guiding his hand away from his thigh. It hurt. Not the strength of his grip, but the rejection of his advance. It hurt, until Jumin spoke, his voice barely above a whisper as he told him, "I want you to go to my room."

His room. The possible implications flooded Zen's mind as he slid off Jumin's lap. Heart pounding, he went on ahead to the bedroom, unable to keep from smiling to himself when it turned out to look exactly as he remembered it. He’d technically never been there before, but he recognized the interior from the dream he’d started having a couple of months ago. This was where they’d be the first time Jumin told him he loved him. Undoubtedly he’d have to wait a while longer before they reached that point. He wasn’t ready for things to be that serious yet, and he didn’t think Jumin was either, but just fooling around was another story. He’d been getting increasingly eager to go further in that regard, and it seemed like Jumin was finally going to let it happen.

His phone buzzed, and he blinked in surprise when he looked at the display to see Jumin calling him. He didn't get why he'd call someone who was just in the other room, but curiosity made him answer the phone regardless. "Yeah?" 

"Are you willing to humor me for a little?" Jumin asked, his voice still low.

Zen wetted his lips, impatient, but intrigued, "What do you want me to do?" 

"Lie down on my bed. On your back."

He did as he was told, starting to have some vague idea where this was going. The bed felt comfortable, familiar. His psychic abilities rarely manifested outside his dreams, but for just an instant his senses leapt through time, his mind racing through fragments of memories not yet formed. 

He was with Jumin in every one of them, sometimes under him, sometimes over him, their bodies interlocked, hot, and heady, and close. It rushed by too fast for him to gather much from any one glimpse, but in the majority they were definitely getting very intimate. No part of his body felt untouched by the premonition before it passed.

"Holy shit," he whispered, breathless.

"Zen?" Jumin asked, sounding mildly concerned.

"Ah, nothing. Go on." 

"Very well. Close your eyes." 

He did, tensing slightly in anticipation. "Mhm." 

"Move your hand up under your shirt and touch your abdomen." 

So this was really the game Jumin wanted to play. He supposed it was a common enough fantasy; to get off with someone over the phone. He hadn't done it before, but he could definitely get into it. Smoothing a hand over his midsection, he clenched his stomach tight to feel the chiseled abs he worked so hard to maintain. 

"You sure you don't want to come touch me yourself?" he asked, confident that Jumin would be impressed with his physique if he did, because honestly, who wouldn’t be?

He thought he could hear a smile in his voice as he replied, “Not yet. I want to enjoy the sound of you.”

Zen let out an exaggerated sigh, though he was still listening intently for further instructions, curious about how far he intended him to go. 

“Now rub your chest," Jumin told him, "Firmly."

He slid his hand further up under his sweater, massaging his pecs. It wasn't something he usually responded to, but perhaps because he was already aroused he found himself enjoying it. His chest was lean, well-defined like the rest of his torso. He flexed again, finding pleasure in feeling how taut his muscles were beneath his palm. He hummed against his phone, still gripped tightly in his other hand, "Mmmh"

"Bend your knees and part your legs," Jumin said, and he was definitely smiling, if not smirking then, "Not too wide." 

Zen drew his knees up, shifting his feet further apart. "Yeah? And then?" He asked. With someone else he might have felt like he should contribute, but Jumin seemed to enjoy being in command, and he was willing to let him be for as long as it was still fun. 

"Put your hand between them," Jumin answered, "Rub yourself, but only through your pants. No reaching inside." 

Zen cupped the already prominent bulge in his pants, stroking his arousal through the coarse fabric. He let out a shuddery breath, making no effort to keep quiet. Jumin had said he wanted to hear him, hadn't he? He wouldn't be able to put on a good show for him if he was coy about it. "Hey," he whined, "are you gonna make me do this clothed?" 

"Tsk, so impatient," Jumin chided him, though he sounded more amused than anything, "You may remove your pants then, but I'm not going to let you rush this. If you're going to stroke yourself, do it slowly." 

Zen didn't answer that, putting his phone down before unzipping and wriggling out of his pants. Laying back down he reached inside his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his shaft before he brought his phone close to his ear again. "Fuck, I'm so hard," he groaned, "I don't think I can go slow for very long, Jumin." 

"You'll go slow for as long as I tell you to. Now breathe in deeply." 

He inhaled, fighting the urge to to simply go at his usual pace. While he saw the value in taking your time with a partner, he'd never masturbated with any other goal in mind than to get off as quickly as possible. 

"Hold your breath," Jumin continued, waiting a couple of seconds, "and breathe out." 

It was starting to sound like a meditation session, but as he let himself be guided through a second, third, and fourth breath, Zen felt his body start to respond in ways he hadn't expected. Some of the heat usually centered around his groin seemed to shift, making the surge of pleasure with each stroke spread through his hips, thighs and belly. "This is..." he began to say, trailing off, struggling to gather his thoughts, "It feels good." 

"Slow back down," Jumin told him, "You're too eager, I can tell you're speeding up."

Zen had barely even noticed it himself, his hand moving on instinct. Sighing, he forced himself to go slower, matching his pace with his breathing. 

"Mhmm, going slow."

"Good boy," Jumin purred.

Zen made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. He would have protested further, but all he wanted was for Jumin to keep guiding him, to let him reach the point of no return, and bickering wasn't going to get him there. 

"Are you starting to get close?" Jumin asked.

"Mhm--"

"Then stop."

Zen opened his eyes, unhappily pursing his lips "Seriously?" He whimpered, although he still did as he was told, "Alright, alright, I've stopped."

"Good," Jumin said "Next, I want you to touch your perineum"

Zen squinted at his phone, not entirely sure what he was being asked to do. "My what?"

"The area between the anus and testicles," Jumin explained, making him wrinkle his nose.

"The taint."

"Hm?"

"That's what it's called," Zen said, understanding, but not yet quite believing what he was hearing, "You want me to touch my taint?"

"Yes." Jumin confirmed. 

It was something he'd never even thought about doing, and he didn't really see the point, but then again he hadn't seen the point of the breathing exercises either until he'd experienced the difference it made. 

Lifting his hips, he tugged his briefs down before wriggling out of those as well, tossing them onto the heap his pants were in. Settling back down, he spread his legs again, reaching underneath his balls to find a surprisingly soft patch of skin with his fingertips. "Okay, I'm doing it," he said quietly into his phone, unable to keep himself from sounding a little nervous as he added "Just… don't tell me to put anything in my ass. Cause I won't" 

He didn't find the idea as off-putting as he used to, but he wasn't ready to try it out. Not yet anyway.

"That's fine,"Jumin assured him, "How do you feel?"

"Frustrated, mostly,"he admitted, "But it's - it's not bad." Massaging the area with his fingertips seemed to keep him in an aroused state, sending a vague, tingling sensation through the rest of his body, but it wasn't really enough to give him any relief. 

"Put me on speaker," Jumin told him next, "You'll be needing both hands for this."

Hoping it meant he would be allowed to finish, Zen eagerly fumbled with his phone, setting it to speaker mode before placing it next to him on the bed. "Okay, you're on speaker," he said.

"You can stroke yourself again," Jumin permitted, "but keep going slow. Don't stop touching your taint."

Zen moved one arm partly underneath himself so his fingertips could reach the spot from behind while he wrapped his other hand around his cock. He shut his eyes again, finding it easier to use his imagination that way. He thought of Jumin leaning back in his chair, touching himself while giving instructions, probably still dressed, with his fly open or maybe with his pants around his thighs. Biting his bottom lip, Zen imagined getting back onto his lap, grinding up against him while kissing, their cocks touching with each thrust of his hips. "Oh fuck," he gasped, heat pulsating in the pit of his stomach, "Jumin-"

He could hear him hum approvingly, asking "Do you want to go faster?"

"Yes," Zen responded, barely managing to keep from doing so immediately.

"Do you want to come?" Jumin asked, sounding infuriatingly smug.

Zen wanted to tell him to quit being a tease, but all he managed was a desperate "Oh God, yes-"

"Then beg me for it."

He groaned, "Dammit Jumin. Just let me come."

"That's not good enough," Jumin chided.

Zen was reluctant to plead with him, but he'd already committed to following his instructions, and backing out last minute felt like admitting defeat somehow. "Please," he whined.

"Please what?"

"Please let me come."

"Hm," Jumin paused as if needing a moment to consider it, and then "Very well. You can finish. Stay close to the phone so I can hear you."

Happy to oblige, Zen quickened his pace, the lower half of his body tensing a little more each time he brought himself closer to the edge. He didn't last long, arching his back with a low moan as he came, spurting semen onto his stomach. The moment of ecstasy passed quickly, but the blissfully lulling sensation that followed had him sighing contently as he collapsed back down on the mattress. He could have fallen asleep right then if he let himself. 

"You did good," Jumin said, "you'll find clean towels in the bathroom if you need one." 

The call ended, and Zen pushed himself up, listening intently for any sound from the other room. There was nothing. He was fairly sure Jumin hadn't finished yet, but if he was jerking himself off, he was being very quiet about it. 

He grabbed his pants and underwear, making for the adjacent bathroom to wipe his hands and stomach clean. With the lights on, he noticed he'd stained his sweater as well. Shit, he should have taken it off completely. He'd have to wash that when he got home. 

He got dressed in a hurry, curious to see how Jumin was holding up. While he hadn't sounded all that hot and bothered, he was sure he would at least look it, however when he returned from the bedroom, he found Jumin exactly as he'd left him. His expression was calm, his suit remained in impeccable condition, and he hadn't even loosened his tie. 

"You didn't get off," Zen said.

"I didn't," Jumin replied, "I had fun though."

That might be true, but it still bothered him. Had Jumin not been turned on at all? Did he make him do all that just because he thought it was amusing? Zen couldn't help but feel humiliated. "You're such an asshole," he grumbled, "I'm going home." 

"Don't forget to message me when you get there," Jumin called after him as he headed for the door, "to let me know you got back safely." 

Zen felt some of his annoyance drain away then. He knew some people didn't like having to report back to their significant other that way, but he'd never had someone in his life who cared enough about his safety to ask for it. His family had certainly never bothered. 

"I won't forget," he said, his expression softening. Maybe Jumin simply hadn't gotten off because he needed to be eased into it a little more. It was something he could help him work out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously. How did Jumin not get turned on just from looking at him? 

That was what went through Zen's mind the following afternoon as he studied himself in the mirror after his usual post-workout shower. 

He was in peak condition, his physique comparable to that of a Greek God. With his great looking body and stunningly beautiful face, how could anyone think he was anything less than irresistible? 

He chewed his lip in consideration for a moment, then reached for his phone. Perhaps if he gave Jumin a little sneak peek at what he had to offer, it would whet his appetite, make him start craving something more direct, more physical than last night. 

Adjusting the towel around his waist to hang low on his hips, he took a picture of himself smiling cheekily at the mirror before sending it to Jumin along with the message "[Want to see me remove the towel?]"

"[No.]" Came the immediate reply, wiping the smile from his face until Jumin followed it up with "[It's not as exciting if you reveal everything at once. Entice me more first. Then show me.]"

He could do that. 

Putting his modeling experience to use, he struck a few more alluring poses, cocking his hip, running a hand through his hair, caressing his neck, tugging lightly at the towel until it looked like it could slip at any moment. 

"[Like this?]" He asked, sending several pictures in a row. 

"[Like that.]" Jumin responded "[That's much better.]" 

He was right. It really was more exciting this way. Zen found himself having fun as he began showing off from several angles, moving to the bedroom so he could make use of the full length mirror. The towel had unraveled by then, but he continued to partly cover himself with it.

"[Are you getting off to this?]" He wrote after the twelth or so picture, flushed with hopeful enthusiasm.

"[No. I'm in a meeting right now.]"

It made him groan. That jerk was sitting there perfectly pokerfaced despite his efforts, wasn't he? 

"[Jumin!]" he responded in frustration, "[I want you to get off!!!]"

"[Here?]"

"[No just] [Damn it.] [Come to my place after work]"

"[I might be late.]"

"[That's fine. I'll wait.]"

\---

Jumin showed up around nine in the evening. He looked a little tired, and Zen couldn't help but feel guilty for making him come over after a long day at work. 

"Here," he said, pulling him along towards the couch, "sit down and have a rest. Can I get you anything? Do you want to pet me?" 

The latter had become something of a source of comfort for both of them. Whenever Zen would rest his head in Jumin's lap and let him stroke his back, any stress either of them might be holding onto seemed to drain away. He'd found it embarrassing at first, unable to stop feeling like he was being treated like a pet, but at some point he'd gotten so used to it he didn't even give it a second thought anymore. 

"Isn't there something else you owe me first?" Jumin asked, not taking the offer to sit. 

Zen pursed his lips, brows furrowing in slight confusion. 

"You wanted to show me everything," Jumin continued, "so show me. Get undressed."

"Oh," Zen said in surprise, and then one more time with a grin on his face, "Oh! I got you in the mood after all?" He tried to sound cocky, not wanting to show how relieved he was. There were some things he found it easy to be open about with Jumin, but his self-doubt wasn't one of them. If he knew how desperate he was to be validated - to feel wanted - Jumin might think he was pathetic. He needed to act confident. 

Pulling his shirt over his head, he tossed it onto the coffee table, moving on to strip out of his pants and underwear without shame. He'd never been particularly shy about his own nudity. In fact he would probably be a lot more embarrassed if Jumin was the one getting naked. Straightening up, he held his chin high, refusing to carry himself with anything but pride as he watched Jumin's gaze drift down and then back up across the full length of his body. 

"I shouldn't stroke that inflated ego of yours," Jumin said, his voice dropping to that low rumble which made Zen shudder with delight, "but you are indeed as pleasing to look at as you claim." 

"You don't need to settle for just looking," Zen told him, his skin already tingling in anticipation, "whatever you want to do, I'll let you have your way with me." He was sure that would do the trick. What man could hear those words and still remain calm?

"What I want," Jumin said, greatly disappointing him by pulling away to take a seat after all, leaning back with one leg crossed over the other, "is for you to touch yourself like last night. Only this time I'll watch." 

"Pervert!" Zen blurted.

"Says the one sending me indecent pictures at work," Jumin countered.

He had a point there. Biting his bottom lip, Zen wrapped his fingers around his half hardened cock, working it firmly, his own face burning as he tried to read the expression on Jumin's. He looked quite pleased, but he was still too damn calm, not seeming to have the slightest bit of difficulty controlling himself. Meanwhile Zen was already growing fully erect, quivering with the effort to keep his hand steady - to go slow like he'd been told to do the night before. It'd been agony then, but it was nothing compared to having Jumin right in front of him, watching intently, close enough to touch but still refusing to help him out. He really was a sadist. 

It didn't even surprise him this time when he was told to stop as soon as he got close to finishing. Obeying with a whimper, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, finding it difficult to remain upright by then. 

"Continue," Jumin said.

He did, his breath coming in short gasps as he eagerly brought himself near the edge once more, heat pooling in his stomach, his hips tensing up in anticipation. He was almost there, just-

"Stop."

Even as he obeyed again, he cried out in frustration. "Jumin, please." Once was cruel enough. Why would he do this to him twice!? His eyes stung, and he almost felt like tearing up from the painful throbbing between his legs. His balls would be turning blue at this rate. "If you're not gonna participate then let me finish." 

"I can't help it," Jumin told him, "The face you make when you're close is so pretty. I want to see it over and over." 

Zen moaned, his cock twitching in response. Despite the humiliation of it, the exhebitionist in him was thrilled to know Jumin took some twisted kind of pleasure in watching him grow more desperate. "Don't you wanna see how I look like when you're the one who gets me there?" He pleaded, "If you use your hands, you'll get to control every sensation you see me respond to."

The glint in Jumin's eyes let him know he had him then.

He wasn't sure why being in control was so critical to him, but it was no doubt the key to making him feel comfortable expressing his sexuality, and Zen didn't mind acting a little submissive if it got him where he wanted to be. 

Jumin uncrossed his legs and motioned him closer, allowing him to climb onto his lap. "Arms around my neck," he whispered, "don't move." 

Zen would complain about the restrictions, but at this point he was willing to do just about anything if it meant Jumin would put his hands on him. Sliding further into his lap, he wrapped both arms around Jumin's neck and waited, staying as still as he possibly could while his body was quivering with need. 

Jumin's touch was gentle as he caressed his cock, but Zen still hissed softly through his teeth, sensitive after having his orgasm delayed twice already. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take it if he was interrupted a third time. He might actually start crying. "I've done everything you asked for," he reminded him, concentrating on keeping his hips from jolting forward with each stroke, "so be nice, alright? I'm- aah… I'm already at my limit, so please let me finish?" He made no effort to avoid sounding pitiful. Jumin had wanted him to beg the night before, so he could only assume he was into that kind of thing. 

"I'm not without mercy," Jumin told him, slipping a hand between his legs to lightly tease his taint with his fingertips, "As long as you're able to stay still, I won't stop." 

Zen stifled a whimper. The area felt much more vulnerable when someone other than himself was touching it. The thought of how close Jumin's fingers were to going places they shouldn't was making him nervous. "Careful back there," he warned.

"Relax," Jumin said, soothing rather than scolding him, "That's a line I won't cross without your permission." He withdrew his hand slightly, cupping and massaging his balls as he continued stroking him. 

"Mhh." Zen desperately wanted to shift closer, press up against him and shamelessly thrust into his hands, but he'd been told not to move if he wanted to finish. He could only grit his teeth and breathe through his nose, enduring until he finally, finally hit the point of no return, relief washing over him as he came with a deeply grateful sigh. 

Safe from suffering any penalty, he let himself hunch forward, hugging Jumin tightly while his mind and body recovered from the impact of his orgasm. He was in such a daze it took him a while to consider he'd probably made a mess of Jumin's clothes. His expensive, tailored clothes. "Ah, shit" he groaned, looking down to see droplets of white staining the charcoal vest and jacket, "I got it on your suit!" 

"It's fine," Jumin said, "I wanted you to."

"What, really? Jumin, you're-" he paused, lowering his gaze further to the now prominent bulge in his pants. Immediately, his face brightened. "Jumin, you're hard!"

Jumin stared at him, one eyebrow slightly raised, "Yes. You seem very happy about this."

"Of course I'm happy," Zen huffed, "I was starting to worry you couldn't get it up or something. So, can I make you get off now?"

Jumin seemed to be mulling it over, remaining quiet for some time. Just when Zen was beginning to believe he'd decline, he silently undid his belt and unzipped his pants before leaning back in his seat again as if to say "go ahead." 

A little more enthusiasm would have been nice, still Zen shrugged and slid off his lap to kneel between his legs. He'd never sucked anyone off before, but he had an ex girlfriend who'd done it to him a few times. If he tried to mimic her technique, he should be able to do a decent enough job to make Jumin lose his cool for once. Glancing up at him, he opened his fly wider before leaning in to press a kiss against the front of his underwear, smiling to himself when he heard his breath hitch. So he wasn't completely immune to being teased.

He nuzzled him through the fabric, then tugged the waistband down to free his arousal, pressing another kiss directly to the flushed skin. He'd never really paid attention to another man's cock for any other reason than to compare it to his own, however he found himself feeling pleased with the look of it. For the record, Jumin had a slight advantage in length, but Zen wouldn't say he was completely beaten as he could boast of having more girth. Besides, it was how you used it that really mattered, right?

Parting his lips, he licked near the base of his shaft, gradually making his way up to circle the head with his tongue. He listened intently for any reaction, but Jumin remained fairly quiet, his slightly laboured breathing being the only audible sign of enjoyment. Letting out a soft hum, Zen tried to encourage him to be more vocal. Where was the fun in playing with him if he couldn't make him sigh or moan even once? "Come on," he thought, parting his lips further to go down on him, "let me hear how much you like it." 

He did get a response then, though it wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Good boy," Jumin rumbled at him, running his fingers through his hair. Zen wanted to kick himself for feeling happy about that. What was he? A dog? He supposed if he had a tail, it'd be wagging right then. Thankfully, he had no such embarrassing indicator to give away how he really felt, and he could pause to convincingly scoff at Jumin before taking him back into his mouth. Wanting to impress, he experimented with how far he could go without setting off his gag reflex, gradually working out how to relax the back of his throat a little more each time. His eyes were starting to water by the time he drew back, wrapping his fingers around the base of his shaft to stroke him while he favored the head with licks and open-mouthed kisses.

"Zen, wait-" Jumin said, his voice sounding strained.

Releasing him from his mouth with a soft pop, Zen looked up at him. He was just about to ask what was wrong when a spurt of semen nearly hit him in the eye, making him wince in surprise. "Enjoyed it that much, huh?" He asked, grinning once he'd recovered from the shock. Although Jumin hadn't made much noise when he came, he actually looked flustered for once; his cheeks pink, his brow damp, and his hair disheveled. Seeing him like that, he could only feel proud of his own work. 

"Yes." Jumin replied, producing a handkerchief from his pocket to gently wipe Zen's cheek, "thank you."

"It's not something you need to thank me for," Zen said, as if the affirmation wasn't making his heart soar. Getting up from the floor, he joined Jumin on the couch, leaning over to kiss the corner of his lips, "it'd be nice if you didn't hold back so much though. I want to see you get all worked up."

Jumin caught him before he could pull away, placing a hand behind his neck to draw him back in for a proper kiss. "I am worked up."

"You barely show it," Zen insisted, "Hey, tell me a fantasy you have. If it's not too weird I'll fulfill it for you"

"A fantasy?" Jumin asked, considering it for a moment, "You waiting for me at my place to greet me when I return from work." 

Zen felt his face heat up. He hadn't expected the answer to be cute. "I mean like a sexual fantasy."

"Then still that," Jumin said, "but you'll be wearing clothes I've bought for you." 

Zen rolled his eyes. "Sheesh," he muttered, "You sound like you're trying to be my sugar daddy or something. Fine, I'll wear whatever you buy as long as it doesn't include cat ears." 

Jumin nodded. "Next monday then. That should be enough time for me to arrange everything. You'll need to send me your measurements."

"You don't need to have it tailored."

"It's part of the fantasy." 

"Alright," Zen sighed, "on monday it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to complete this last chapter! I haven't had any creative energy, but it's starting to come back to me.

"Please don't let it be anything embarrassing," Zen thought as he untied the red ribbon of the gift box Jumin had left for him on the bathroom counter.

He'd asked him several times what kind of outfit would make his fantasy complete, but Jumin had remained secretive, telling him to wait and see. 

Now the time to play it out had arrived, and Zen was anxious to finally know what he'd be wearing when he welcomed him home from work. Gingerly lifting the lid, he almost expected to find some kind of kinky costume or lingerie, but the box contained a surprisingly nice-looking navy blue suit with a white shirt and a double-breasted vest. Zen would have been pleasantly surprised if not for the piece of jewelry resting on top of it. The diamond studded choker looked suspiciously like a pet collar. It even had a small silver bell attached which jingled softly as he picked it up.

"Forget it, Jumin," he muttered under his breath, leaving it on the counter while he began undressing to get changed. He'd gladly wear the suit for him, but he wasn't going to wear a damn collar. 

Except the suit didn't come with a tie, and while he fastened the cufflinks he noticed they were studded with diamonds in the same fashion. Curious about how it would look, he undid the top button of his shirt before picking the collar up to hold it against his neck. It didn't look tacky. There was a subtle elegance to it. Jumin was the kind of guy who would never buy anything with fake diamonds, so it was probably worth a fortune too. He surely wouldn't have gone this far if it was a joke, which had to mean he genuinely wanted to see him wear it. Was he attracted to the idea of owning him? Zen felt a shudder run down his spine, but it wasn't the unpleasant kind. As much as he enjoyed independence, there really was something enticing about the thought of belonging to someone who treasured him. And this was just a fantasy, right? He could pretend to be Jumin's pet for a few hours if that would turn him on. That was the goal here after all.

He brushed his hair aside and secured the collar around his neck. The lock wasn't adjustable, but it fit perfectly. Tailored, just like the suit. He took a step back, the bell jingling as he tilted his head this way and that. It actually looked really good on him. Then again, most things did. 

He checked the time. Jumin should be arriving any moment now if he wasn't held up by traffic. Looking himself over one last time in the mirror, he gave his reflection an approving nod before he left the bathroom to wait in the living room. 

He hadn't really decided yet how he'd go about welcoming Jumin home. Being an actor, he could easily lay it on thick if he really wanted to, meow and act like a spoiled hairball, but he'd rather be a little more genuine, not to mention a little less allergy-inducing. He didn't want to ruin the fantasy by sneezing all over the place. 

His heart leapt when he heard movement in the hall outside, and he got up to run to the door. He used to restrain himself, afraid to seem needy or too eager, because weren't men supposed to be at least a little aloof with each other? Jumin seemed to like it when he didn't hold back though, so who cared? "Welcome home," he cheered, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him in for a kiss. There was a hint of liquor on his breath. To soothe the nerves? Did this guy really get nervous? It was hard to picture it, but Jumin was difficult to read. 

"So, what do you think?" Zen asked, stepping back to show off the new suit, "do you like it?" 

"I like it." Jumin replied. He didn't look tired today, a hint of a smile lingering on his lips, "I didn't think you'd actually wear the collar for me." 

"I wasn't going to," Zen fumed, "but I wanted to make you happy so I put it on anyway. You better be grateful." 

"I am."

It wasn't much in terms of showing gratitude, but at least it was sincere. "So, what happens next? It's your fantasy." 

"Next I spoil you and give you anything you want." 

That wasn't what he'd expected, but perhaps it should have been obvious. After all, how else would Jumin treat a pet? He pampered the hairball so much Zen actually caught himself feeling jealous of her at times. "You," he responded, going back in for another kiss, holding him even tighter, "I want you." 

He could have sworn he felt Jumin tremble in his arms, but he didn't get a chance to ask about it, because next thing he knew, he was being pulled over to the daybed. Catching on, he climbed onto Jumin's lap the moment he sat down, reclaiming his mouth with another kiss. He could still taste the liquor, smell it on his breath, and it made him wonder which part of this was so daunting he'd had to drink for courage. How far did he intend to let him go?

Placing a hand on his chest, Zen gently applied pressure, pushing him down to lie back on the mattress when he didn't resist. Scooting forward, he reached to loosen his tie, letting smooth silk run between his fingers before tugging it free. Already he was entering new territory as far as undressing him went, and he wouldn't have been surprised if Jumin had stopped him as he went on to unbutton his charcoal vest and striped shirt, but he was allowed to make short work of both, delighting in the warmth of Jumin's skin as he ran his palms over his bare chest and stomach for the first time. 

He was surprisingly fit for someone with an office job. He'd mentioned having a personal nutritionist, and he probably had a personal trainer too. Some lucky bastard who got to make the otherwise prim and proper corporate heir sweat. Damn, Zen wanted to make him sweat too. Pulling away from his lips, he tilted his head to kiss his jaw and exposed neck, catching a soft hitch in his breath. He thought of going lower, of going down, down to take him into his mouth like the other day, but by then Jumin was grabbing hold of him, flipping him over to reverse their positions. 

"You said you'd give me anything I wanted," was all he could think to say in his defense when he was pinned down with Jumin on top of him, those grey eyes filled with smug accusation.

"Is that not what I'm doing?" Jumin asked, sitting up to very deliberately straddle his hips while he undid his cuff links. "This is what you want, right?" 

Zen bit his lip as he watched him shrug out of the vest and shirt. What he wanted was to rub up against that nice, firm ass resting on his groin, but he wasn't sure he could get away with it. It wasn't a part of Jumin he expected to gain access to anytime soon. The man was too much of a control freak to let himself be vulnerable. For now, Zen had to accept he would likely have to be the one giving it up if he wanted them to fuck, and honestly he didn't even mind at this point. If Jumin wanted to do it, he'd let him. Most of his qualms with taking anything up the ass were gone. He'd been trying it out a little with his index finger after reading a guide online on how to locate the prostate, and it hadn't felt too bad. Incidentally, the guide had mentioned stimulating it indirectly by massaging the taint. Until then, he'd had no idea that was why Jumin made him pay attention to the area. Thinking about it still made his face heat up. 

"Jumin," he murmured, "I didn't bring a condom, but next time-"

"I have condoms," Jumin said, the look in his eyes so piercing Zen could have mistaken it for anger if he didn't already know this was how he looked when he was eager. 

"D..do…" Zen stammered, his throat gone dry "do you have lube?"

"Silicone, oil, and water-based. Which do you prefer?"

Again, Zen was caught off guard, unable to keep from smiling at the absurdity of someone he used to think of as an eternal virgin having everything set and ready to go. "Are you always this prepared?" 

"Only since last week." 

His smile softened at that, "It's for me then?"

"For us." 

It was a very strange thing to feel mushy over, he knew, and still he sat up to bump his nose affectionately against Jumin's "That's considerate. Do you want to do it?" 

"Yes," Jumin replied, pulling away before offering a hand to help him up, "Let's go to my room."

Face burning and heart pounding, Zen followed him to the bedroom, hurriedly removing his jacket and vest to toss them onto the bed. 

"Keep the collar on." Jumin told him as he reached to undo the clasp of it. 

"Does it turn you on?" Zen asked, leaving it in place as he began undoing the buttons of his shirt "The idea of me belonging to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jumin asked, surprising him by leaning over to nip at his ear, "You do belong to me." 

Another shudder ran through him. Shit, why did he find that so hot? "Don't say stuff like that," he scoffed defensively, "It gives me the creeps." 

"You like it," Jumin replied, helping him out of his shirt. He even folded it neatly to put it on the dresser. 

"You can't prove that," Zen said sullenly, taking hold of his arm to pull him away from the dresser and over to the bed. "C'mon, I dressed up for you and everything, so be nice to me." 

Jumin seemed to contemplate it for a second, then tilted his head to kiss his neck just above the collar, breath warm and mouth soft as he murmured "Shall I return the favor for last time?" 

"Yes, please," Zen blurted, unable to stop himself long enough to formulate a dignified response. Despite popular belief, it wasn't every day someone offered to go down on him, and he hadn't expected it from Jumin so soon. "I mean- If you want to, then yeah," he tried to amend, "I'd like that." 

"Lie down." 

He did, climbing onto the bed to lie on his back, lifting his hips just long enough to clumsily unbutton and tug his pants and briefs down to his thighs, not bothering to hide his impatience.

Jumin bent down to help him, pulling them the rest of the way off before joining him on the bed, kissing along the crease between his hip and thigh. That was another spot Zen had never thought of as particularly sensitive until Jumin made him pay attention to it. 

"Mmh." Shutting his eyes, he drew in a deep breath, repeating the same breathing exercise he'd been told to do over the phone last time he was on his back in Jumin's bed. He didn't really understand why or how it made each little sensation seem to spread through the rest of his body. All he knew was it worked, that it felt amazing, and that he was never going to admit how grateful he was to Jumin for teaching it to him. 

"Good," Jumin said, running a hand along the inside of his thigh, making his erection twitch in anticipation "you're doing good."

"Just say it," Zen grumbled on his next held breath, "I know what you wanna say."

"That you're being a good boy?"

He could just hear the smirk, and he wanted to slap himself for encouraging it, but damn it, he really was into it. "Mhm"

"You're a good boy, Zen," Jumin told him, fingers ghosting along the length of his cock, making him twitch again. "You're so good and you look so beautiful like this." 

"Fuck." He wasn't just into it - he loved it. Not because of the humiliation, but because it made him feel adored. He almost wanted to tell him to just use his hands instead of his mouth so he could keep praising him, but the thought evaporated the instant Jumin pressed his lips to the head of his cock, circling it with his tongue. "Oh fuck." He squeezed his eyes shut harder, fingers digging into the mattress. Jumin continued to focus mostly on the head, pretty much applying everything Zen had taught him about kissing rather than actually sucking him off, but he couldn't complain. It was still effective. After less than a minute of it he was already getting close to the edge. "Ah, stop, stop," he gasped, sitting up to push him back by the shoulders. "you're gonna make me come." 

"Would that be a bad thing?" Jumin asked, licking his slightly bruised bottom lip. 

"Not usually," Zen said, cupping his face, using his thumb to wipe a trace of saliva from his cheek, "but if we're going all the way, I don't want to get off too early." 

Jumin leaned into his touch. He looked disheveled compared to his usual, impeccable appearance, but it somehow only made him more handsome. "Should I get the lubricant?"

"Yeah." 

They settled on the silicone based lube. Zen wasn't entirely sure what the difference was, but he remembered something about the oil not being compatible with condoms. While he didn't know whether it mattered too much when doing it anally, he'd rather be on the safe side. 

"Here," Jumin said, handing him the bottle, "You do it. I want to-"

"You want to watch," Zen finished for him, smiling despite himself, "I know. You're lucky I'm enough of an exebitionist to allow it" 

At least he'd always thought of himself as an exebitionist, but as he coated his fingers in the slick substance and shifted his legs further apart to reach between them, he was already breaking out in a cold sweat. Putting his junk on display was one thing, but he wasn't used to showing off his ass. Should he have shaved in preparation for this? Swallowing nervously, he avoided looking directly at Jumin as he spread himself open enough to work his index finger inside. It was an even tighter fit than when he'd done it by himself, which made him worry how they were supposed to fit Jumin's dick in there, but his muscles eventually relaxed enough to allow room for a second finger. Thanks to the lubricant there wasn't much pain. It mostly just felt strange and unfamiliar. "I think I'm ready," he said, his gaze trailing back to meet Jumin's, "but you damn well better be careful, you hear me?"

"I will be," Jumin assured him.

He wasn't lying.

Zen had expected it to hurt a lot more than his fingers had, but Jumin took his time, allowing him to gradually adjust to the size and feel of his cock, pausing whenever he tensed up or made the slightest noise of discomfort. The expression he wore was one of deep concentration, and Zen couldn't help but smile as he watched him. He really was terribly sweet at times. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "It's alright," he murmured, "I know I said to be careful, but it's not so bad."

"Does it hurt?" Jumin asked, voice unusually quiet. Tender even.

"Only a little," Zen said, shifting his hips experimentally, fighting the urge to squirm when it made him involuntarily clench and unclench his muscles around Jumin. That was gonna take some getting used to. "I can handle it. Try moving."

"Mhm." 

It wasn't everything he'd hoped it would be. Jumin's thrusts were tentative and clumsy, reminding him of their first kiss. He'd been clumsy then too, but he'd caught on quickly. All it took was a bit of gentle guidance. He was a quick learner, or perhaps Zen was just very good at teaching. In either case, he should be able to help him get the hang of this as well. "Jumin," he said, putting a hand on his chest to get him to slow down.

"Yes?" 

"Get on your back." 

Jumin looked mildly surprised, but he dutifully pulled out to lie down on his back without complaint. 

Sitting up, Zen got on top of him, straddling him the way he usually did when they were messing around. Except this time he wasn't just messing around. Taking hold of Jumin's cock, he made sure the condom was in place before lowering himself down on it. Though it slid in easier this time, it went deeper than before, forcing him to take a moment to breathe and adjust again before he could move. "Since you're so fond of watching me," he said, grinning mischievously, "I think you're going to like this." 

The bell on his collar jingled as he began riding him, slowly at first, then with a little more fervor as he found himself starting to like how it felt. He'd never done it this way before, obviously, but he knew how to find a good rhythm, how to make it feel just right. 

Though he'd gotten him to be somewhat vocal before, he flushed with pride when Jumin shifted and even moaned beneath him. It was quiet, closer to a low rumble really, but he'd never felt more accomplished in bed than that moment, because he was confident nobody had ever gotten more out of him. 

"You like that?" He asked, letting his hips rock back and forth a little now that he was getting comfortable with it. 

"Yeah," Jumin answered honestly, his face actually reddening as another low moan escaped his parted lips. 

Zen was about to tease him for it when the next shift of his hips brought him at just the right angle for Jumin's cock to rub up against his prostate, sending such a powerful jolt of pleasure up his spine he couldn't help but cry out instead. "Holy fuck, Jumin!" Biting down on his bottom lip, he pushed himself up and then down again at the same angle, a desperate whine forming in the back of his throat when Jumin lifted his hips at the same time to meet him. He'd never had an orgasm without stimulating his cock, but at this rate it felt like he might achieve one. The tingling sensation in his groin and stomach with each new thrust was almost too much to bear. He wanted to scream. "Jumin," he gasped, "Jumin!" His thighs went rigid and he could barely move, sinking down to let himself be filled to the hilt as he came, his muscles spasming inside and out. He wasn't actually sure when Jumin followed, because he was silent, or maybe Zen had been too loud to hear him, but when his vision cleared up he found him looking just as spent as he was feeling. 

Carefully, he lifted himself off his cock to flop down on top of him, sighing when Jumin began lazily stroking his back, helping him calm down. He was actually starting to doze off when he heard him speak. 

"Thank you, Zen." 

"Huh?" He mumbled drowsily, "For what?"

"I never realized sex could feel that enjoyable."

Abruptly, he sat up, staring down at him in horror. "Jumin, this wasn't your first time, right?"

"No." Jumin replied, his expression unreadable, "Only the first time it's felt good." 

Quietly, Zen laid back down to hug him, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't really understand why the other times wouldn't have been good, but he didn't feel like he should ask if Jumin didn't want to elaborate. "Then let me make sure it's good every time from now on." 

"You'll make me get addicted," Jumin warned.

"That's fine," Zen murmured, "You can have me as many times as you want." 

"Then now. I want you right now." 

"What? You're already ready to go again?" 

"Yes." 

"God," Zen groaned, "I've created a monster."


End file.
